Ever After
by alwayshp394
Summary: What happens after The House of Hades? Do your ships make it? Does your favorite character die? Find out what happens when couples get rocky, friendships are tested, and on top of all that Gaea is still arising!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters or places that are from the series PERCY JACKSON; all rights go to RICK RIORDAN. **

Chapter 1:

Annabeth was finishing her writing assignment for her English class when she heard her phone buzz. That's right, I said phone. An amazing thirteen year old messed with some electronics when she was a baby and figured out how to make phones stop attracting monsters, but that story is for another time.

She looked down to find the only name in the world that could make her have a panic attack or feel like a million dollars. _Perceus Jackson_. The message read: _Hey WG, do you want to go with B, GV, PCF, and CL to the secret restaurant? B thought it would be great to see you, PCF, GV, and CL after not seeing you all for a whole semester. Reply soon, we are going tomorrow at 4. By the way, B can't seem to be able to find her phone and I still haven't decoded B's 'scavenger hunt', could you ask FB if he would like to come? B says not to worry about the others 'cause FB is a blabber mouth, so they'll find out and most likely come._

Annabeth smiled to herself, she missed Percy, Grover, Thalia, and B; she even missed Clarisse. B has made our group like Clarisse somehow, nobody knows how though; but that's another story, you'll hear all the details. She texted back a yes and continued to write her paper until she couldn't think anymore; she couldn't wait until she saw part of the gang again.

She closed her laptop and picked up her phone, it was 10:45 and she was tired. Annabeth clicked on the texting app and started a group chat with Jason, Leo, Piper, Connor, Travis, Katie, and Nico to invite them to the gathering because she didn't want them _not_ to find out.

Annabeth couldn't concentrate all day during school, and especially during last period: English. She was a bit preoccupied with her thinking about the outgoing with her friends; she hasn't seen them in ages. If anything, she missed B most of all. It may sound weird that she didn't miss her boyfriend the most, but she texts him all the time and once in a while he would come to her house. Annabeth wished that she could have gone over to his house because sometimes B was there; you'll get the full story on that some other time.

Annabeth missed the way that B got her and always had the answer, she also knew how to make her feel better or laugh in any situation. B always had a smile on her face, just like Percy. They both were similar in different ways; one way was that they both always had a bright smiling grin on their face.

If you could see Annabeth's face as she was thinking all of this, you would see a dreamy face that was obviously staring off into space.

All of the sudden, someone started shaking her really hard. She snapped out of her daze and looked to the side to find that it was Miclk Weiner, an odd boy. He pointed to the front of the room to find that her teacher was impatiently waiting for her to do something, but she didn't know what.

"Yes Ms. Collins," Annabeth spoke. The class laughed, if you knew Annabeth at all, you would know that she wasn't trying to be funny. Sometimes she just acted like 'a dumb blonde,' at least that is what she was told by many students. This was strange because she had one of the highest grades in the school, while they don't even know what the capital of Washington is?

"Miss. Chase, could you please repeat what I just said?"

Annabeth went into one of those panic attacks, but on the outside she stayed cool. "I don't know ma'am, I was drifting off into my assignment's plot-"

"Which I what I was saying Miss. Chase," she turned her attention back to the class and away from Annabeth, "Please pass forward your 'creating an interesting scene' assignment to the front." Annabeth gulped, she didn't finish her assignment. She got sidetracked from it when Percy texted, then she texted the rest of the group to see if they were coming, next she got tired so she went to bed.

Annabeth sighed when her teacher came to collect her row's papers. She would just have to skip the outgoing with her friends. Annabeth wanted to burst into a million tears; this was the one thing that she was looking forward to ever since she left Camp Half-Blood for the school year. It was a good thing that the bell rang so Annabeth could rush home and try to finish the assignment.

When Annabeth got home, the first thing she did was open the group chat and texted: _Hey guys won't be able to go tonight, sorry._

She got immediate responses from B and Percy:

_SWB: Why?_

_WG: I have to finish a paper that I didn't finish last night._

_B: NOT ACEPTABLE! I WILL DRAG YOUR LAZY ASS ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE IF THAT IS WHAT IT WILL TAKE TO GET YOU HERE! YOU ARE NOT MISSING OUT ON THIS IF I HAVE A SAY IN THIS!_

_WG: I don't have a choice, I have to._

_SWB: Just bring your laptop with you, we can help you finish._

_WG: Thanks, might come after all :)_

_B: MIGHT!?_

Annabeth laughed, B always cheered her up. She always cheers everybody up, that's the good thing about her; the bad thing was: she scared the hell out of everybody.

Annabeth glanced at the clock, 3:00; she had an hour until she had to be at the secret restaurant. She figured that it would take at least thirty minutes to get there, so she should get as much homework out of the way as possible.

She pulled out Algebra and started working on her Power to a Power worksheet when her phone buzzed. Percy was calling her.

Annabeth dropped her pencil and started standing up, answering the call as she made her way out the front door. You may think that this is ridicules, but Percy only called when it was an emergency.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Annabeth." Something was off, only B used 'Hello' when she wanted to sound creepy; other than that, nobody used the word 'Hello'. "Annabeth I need to talk to you."

"Okay, where can we meet? My house? Yours?" She started to panic, usually Percy would text her, it was much safer.

She dropped her phone when she heard the next part; she couldn't hear anything else after that. The last thing she remembered was the line going dead as she fell to the ground, letting tears soak all over her shirt.

Luckily her mom came home at that exact moment. Her mom has been much kinder and more like a mother lately; she had no idea why. Anyways back to the story; her mom came rushing out as soon as she saw her step-daughter fall onto the grass and bury herself in the leaves.

Helen sat down next to her and propped her up onto her leg. She pressed Annabeth's head onto her chest and made shushing noises. Helen started rubbing her daughter's back and stroking her hair.

Helen supported her inside the house and they both walked up the stairs into Annabeth's blue-green room. She painted it last summer with him…

She sat Annabeth onto her bed and asked a very dangerous question, "What's wrong sweetheart?" Her soft and careful voice made Annabeth dissolve into more tears.

The door quietly opened to see Bobby and Matthew quietly come in and shut the door behind them. Both boys slipped under each of Annabeth's arms and leaned against her.

"What's wrong Annie?" asked Bobby in a sweet and caring voice. Annabeth shook her head and leaned against Bobby in a sweet sibling sort of way.

"Don't worry Annie, we will find whoever did this to you and beat them up!" Matthew half shouted, he made little punches as he said the words 'beat them up'. Annabeth pulled them in tighter and cried onto their heads; surprisingly, they didn't object to this.

Thirty minutes later it was time to go to the secret restaurant, Annabeth still didn't feel like going. She pulled out her phone and opened up to her conversations, she opened up to the one that said _Beh_. B put that as her name in the contacts because they were playing with sounds like children one day and when they got to B the third time, they couldn't help but burst into laughter again, so she took Annabeth's phone and put that as her name.

Annabeth gave a small crack of a smile just thinking about it and started to text.

_WG: Hey B, I don't feel so well. I don't think I'll be able to make it._

_B: My lie-a-thoner is beeping at full blast. Truth. Now._

_WG: It's nothing, really._

_B: At least come for SWB, he has been driving me to hell for the last hour in a half saying things like 'Does my hair look fine?' and 'Should I wear a grey shirt or a blue shirt?' If you made me sit through that for you just to bail, TO HELL WITH YOU! D:_

Annabeth's phone was silent for five minutes until she heard one final buzz.

_B: Five._

B was so used to barging into Annabeth's places and going through her stuff that she didn't knock when she came to her house. She came in five, just like she said. When she walked into the house she yelled, "ANNABETH LOUISIANA CHASE GET THE FUDGE DOWN HERE!"

It took thirty long seconds just to get out of bed and about another minute to get downstairs. When she arrived, she saw Helen, Bobby, and Matthew pointing water guns at her.

Annabeth grumbled, "My middle name is not Louisiana, B."

"Yeah and neither is mine. Man, you took a while; I had to turn your step stuff's guns into innocent water guns so I wouldn't be fired at, I can only have so many problems at once."

Annabeth waved off Helen, Bobby, and Matthew and motioned for B to follow her upstairs into her room. She was dragging her feet wondering what she would tell B.

Annabeth didn't know this, but B noticed her body language, how it was sad and depressed. B was ready for tears and emotions; she was okay at some parts of comforting, but others, not so much.

Once they both shut the door to Annabeth's room B asked the first and obvious question. "So what's the big fudging problem Chase?" She looked like she was half concerned, half joking or as you could say, trying to keep the mood light. Annabeth could tell that this was probably something that she would be bad at comforting. Everybody called her half comforting nature to be a once in a blue moon kind of thing.

Annabeth gulped, telling her this would make it seem more real to her. It had seemed like a continuous nightmare before. Annabeth took a deep breath and muttered the words, "I'm like you."

_AN: Been working on this for a couple of days and thought I should post. _

_By the way, I love getting reviews! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I do not own anything from the book series Percy Jackson._

Chapter 2:

The words had a horrible aftertaste in Annabeth's mouth. As tears rolled out of Annabeth's eyes, B was trying to find the right words to say. This is what she came up with, "5WH."

Normal people wouldn't know what this meant, but Annabeth did. In case you don't know what this means, it means: Who, What, When, Where, Why, How? Annabeth took three deep breaths then she replied quietly, "Percy, done, ten, phone, don't know, don't know." That sounds really odd but it always made sense for these two.

B nodded and was about to reply when a phone rang. B stood up and informed Annabeth, "That's my ring tone, I know it." She got up and started searching around the room. B pulled back the sheets and dug around her bed to only find her missing Science homework. "Man, this was due three months ago!" She cracked a smile while pulling the sheets back up, and then she started looking around Annabeth's library until she found her phone in a book called _Gurrr-eek Architecture_. She pulled her phone out and dropped the book onto the floor, Annabeth was too depressed to get up and pick up the book, then put it onto the shelf.

She gave Annabeth a shush motion to Annabeth and mouthed the words 'Don't speak;' with B, you don't test her nerves, she was very quiet. She pressed speaker phone and gave a bubbly "Hiya."

"Hey B, it's Perce. Are you coming? I know you left the house before I did and neither you nor Wisegirl are here."

"I might not and Anna is most likely not coming." Annabeth could hear the sympathy in her voice towards him, she didn't know why though, what happened at that house…?

Percy gave a hurt gasp and swallowed most likely a whine. "Why? Is it because of that project she had? I thought she was going to do it with us, do you think you can convince her to come instead of staying home?"

B mouthed the words, 'Can I tell him?' Annabeth shook her head no, he should already know. Well I bet you can figure out how well that turned out, B ended up saying, "Can you come over to Annabeth's house?"

You could tell that Percy was debating this inside his head until he finally stated, "She lives in California, not Manhattan."

"Oh yea," B remembered. "Yea, I could totally travel from Manhattan to San Francisco in one whole fudging day. Perfect."

"Ha ha, very funny," he heard the sarcasm in her voice. "Where does she live? I can bring the whole gang and we can just tell her dad that we're over to study."

"Okay but I don't believe that they'll let you in, they know who you are and what you do with their daughter, so have fun!" Annabeth had a little hope in her, maybe they would forget to give the addresses; they didn't. "Oh yea the address is 957 Ocean Marain Woods. It's on the right for people who can't see like you and Problem Number Three."

"Ha ha, very funny; give us ten minutes." Then he hung up without a goodbye; how rude. Annabeth's mouth was hung right open while B was looking at her with a smirk.

"Your welcome," she paused for a moment before demanding, "Now get in the shower while I take care of the little monsters."

Annabeth sighed; they comforted her when she was sad; they weren't that bad. "Bobby and Mathew aren't monsters B. Just because you don't like boys in that way doesn't mean that you need to try to be rude to them."

"Yeah well, look where that got you." She paused, thinking about whatever B thinks about, and then she finally stated, "Shower. Now." She pushed Annabeth out the door and down the hallway, past the painting, and into the bathroom. Annabeth locked the door and started stripping while B went downstairs to take care of the 'monsters'.

The shower started and B sighed with relief, she did it. If only she would wash away her feelings with that shower. Five minutes ago Helen left, leaving the boys here. "BOBBY! MATTHEW! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES IN HERE!"

Both boys came running from the kitchen into the living room and sat down on the brown couch. B walked up to them and told them sternly, "We are having some friends over. You will be quiet and not say anything while they're here." She paused, "Is there any other place you two can go besides your room?" Silence filled the room, B let out an exasperated sigh, "Stay in your room and make no noise. Any questions?" She made it clear that there aren't going to be any questions. "Good and go."

The boys raced up the stairs, scrambled into their room, and slam the door shut. B let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the couch. When she did this, she also felt something stab her; now knowing B she wasn't bothered by this, what bothered her was that this stabbing thing was also vibrating. She lifted up her butt and picked up a phone, Annabeth's phone.

B knew Annabeth would hate this, but she looked through the phone. The vibrating sound was a text from Percy saying:

_SWB: Hey _

B decided to get to the bottom of things.

_WG: Do you like me?_

_SWB: What kind of a question is that?_

B started thinking of a response that Annabeth would write.

_WG: You're right, I should have known the answer was NO._

_SWB: What are you talking about?_

B sighed; he really did have a seaweed brain. B took Annabeth's phone and went into her call list and Percy was the last two calls. She took her phone, snapped a picture, sent it to Annabeth, and then sent it to Percy.

_WG: Maybe this is why. You called me and broke up with me 15 minutes ago._

_SWB: WHAT?! Why would I do that?_

_SWB: I swear WG I would never do that._

_SWB: Plus at that time I was bugging B about things like my hair and stuff._

_SWB: WG?_

_SWB: WGWG?_

B gave a huff of relief, he was right. He was bugging her on stupid things at that time; he remembers every little thing he does, says, or thinks about Annabeth. He remembers every little thing she says when nobody else does. He truly loves her. B responded:

_WG: I didn't know you cared about your hair._

He didn't respond for several minutes.

_WG: Got to go, B is now hollering at me to "GET MY FAT UGLY ASS UPSTAIRS BEFORE ALL TARTERUS BREAKS LOOSE UP THERE!"_

B shut the phone off and dropped it on the couch just as Annabeth came down in her towel.

"Hey B, could you go upstairs and grab my clothes off my bed?"

"Nope." B held up her finger as she shouted, "BOYS GRAB YOUR SISTER'S CLOTHES OFF HER BED AND BRING THEM DOWN HERE WITH NO COMPLAINTS!" If there is one thing you need to know about B, is that she will shout to get what needs to be done, done.

The boys ran down the stairs with her clothes in their hands, shoved them at B, and ran back up to their room to slam the door shut quickly. B thrust the clothes at Annabeth and shooed her into the downstairs bathroom to change.

Annabeth came out in two minutes and she was wearing a red short baggy t-shirt with short light blue jeans. "I hope you know what you're doing B. I really don't want things to be awkward."

B laughed, "Oh sweetie, when you introduce me to your love life things get awkward AND complicated, but it turns out great!" She smiled and that made Annabeth give a shy smile plus a small chuckle.

All of the sudden the doorbell rang; B ran to get it while Annabeth stayed seated on the couch. Annabeth heard the door open up wide and she took a deep breath, preparing for the gang to come bursting in. All she heard was a knife sliding out of somewhere and a thud.

"ANNABETH!" shouted B at the top of her lungs, "Grab the boys and run!" Annabeth didn't wait to hear another sound, she ran up the stairs and started banging on the boys doors as loud as she could.

"Bobby! Mathew! Hurry, we have to leave now!" Both boys came running out with a petrified look. Annabeth took the lead in running downstairs, as she finished running down the last step she slipped on something red, warm, and gooey. She hit her head hard on the tile and she suddenly felt dizziness come to her. She saw her brothers struggling against some monsters that she couldn't make out. She saw that B was all blood and no skin; she was trying to fight hard and it looked like she was winning until she slipped on one of the boys' toy trucks. Annabeth saw her used that to her advantage, so she did a back tuck into a Broadway Powerful pose. Sad thing was, the monsters were expecting this landing so one of the three (that wasn't holding the boys) took the tall wooden pole and shoved it through her chest. She flew back gritting her teeth and hit the floor on her side. You could see clearly that the pole was going through her body; you could also see all of the blood that was oozing out of her body rapidly.

The monsters grabbed hurt Annabeth and limp, bloody B who still had the pole through her chest. Annabeth felt bad for B, she was used to winning her battles and going on to treat everybody else. Annabeth kept thinking that B hasn't lost the battle yet, but she will be the one getting treated instead of the other way around. Annabeth noticed that B was trying to speak, but Annabeth couldn't hear anything. The last thing B said to her before she blacked out was the words, "I'm sorry."

And her breathing shortened.

She was dead.

_AN: What did you think of this? Was it less confusing? _

_I love getting reviews!_


End file.
